Water, Water Every Mare
by Rockstar74
Summary: A terrible drought has hit all of Equestria, and water is running low. Will Twilight Sparkle and her friends be able to save the crops at Apple Acres, or is this the end of Ponyville? Please review.


T=Twilight Sparkle R=Rarity Z=Zecora

P=Pinkie Pie D=Rainbow Dash M=Mayor Mare

A=Applejack S=Spike C=Cutie Mark Crusaders

F=Fluttershy B=Big Macintosh SP=Squire Pony

PM=Princess Mareian SL= Stomplout the Ogre

Act 1- Beating the heat

(We begin overlooking Sweet Apple Acres. Many trees are barren and only about half of the orchard has healthy apple trees. The land is dry and the sun is relentlessly beating down upon the land. Applejack and Big Macintosh are examining the fields.)

A: We're down to almost half the orchard. I reckon if we don't get some water soon, we're gonna be in a heap of trouble come winter.

B: Eeyup.

A: These fields haven't seen a drop of rain for weeks-

D: Hey Applejack...(Rainbow Dash glides down with two other pegasi pulling two small rain clouds each) ... Applejack (panting heavily) we managed to find some rain clouds. Is Twilight here yet?

A: Nah, but she out to be here ...(a sudden flash of light brings a slightly charred Twilight and Spike)... soon.

S: Ugh...Warn me before you do that!

T: Sorry Spike. (She turns to Applejack and Rainbow Dash) and sorry I'm late. We had a little trouble finding the book I needed.

S: What do you mean we?

T: Alright. **I**had a little trouble finding it. (She opens the book and uses her magic to turn the pages) This spell should make these rain clouds big enough to water every last tree. It's kinda tricky, but here it goes...

(Her horn begins to glow proceeded by a flash of blue light)

T: There! Now there's plenty of water for-(she looks up and realizes that the clouds have barely grown in size.)

A: (sarcastically) Two whole trees! (Twilight gives an apologetic smile) Oh...shoot... I'm sorry Twilight. This stubborn weather is makin' me a might testy. It was a good thought. But no amount of magic's gonna get us water. What we need is a miracle.

(Pinkie Pie quickly rushes towards them)

P: You guys! Mayor Mare just called a meeting at the Town Square. And whenever she calls a meeting, something exciting happens! Let's go! (She bounces down the road almost as quickly as she came. The drought has obviously not affected her buoyant personality. The girls follow her.)

Act 2- Getting Some Help

(At Ponyville Town Square, all are gathered to decide what to do about the drought.)

M: Everypony! Please settle down. I think we all know what the problem is. There hasn't been any rain for days and our water is running low!

D: I'll say it is! We've been lucky to find more than five rain clouds a day.

R: And this heat is making everything simply unbearable. How am I supposed to keep up my looks if I can't even wash my mane. Of all the worst things that could happen, this is the worst possible thing!

F: (quietly) Oh yes, not to mention all the poor animals that have as little water as we do. There ponds are getting lower by the day.

A: We may not have 'nough water to keep the crops alive until winter.

C: (dressed in flippers and snorkel masks) And how can we be Cutie Mark Crusader scuba divers when the lake is almost dry?

T: (asserting herself to the podium) It doesn't look like any water will come to us, so we'll just have to go to it.

A: Well where in tarnation are we supposed to go. This drought has spread like ticks all over Equestria. Nopony has any water to spare.

T: Why don't we see if Zecora knows where we could look. She's traveled all over Equestria. She can at least send us off in the right direction.

(They all visit Zecora in the Everfree Forest, and she has heard about the drought in Ponyville.)

Z: Indeed I have heard the tales,

How little water fills your pales,

But I know of a place where you can go,

Where green grass thrives and blue rivers flow,

Along the path, to the end of the woods,

And over the bridge, reach it you could

Through the cave in Mangled Mane Valley

You must go there at once, you cannot dilly dally

(Zecora stirs her bubbling cauldron and Mangled Mane Valley can be seen in the magical brew. It is so named because of the strange way in which the rocks have formed at the base of the mountains. They seem to flow like untidy hair down to the mouth of a dark cave.)

T: I've read about that cave. Legend says that it leads to a marvelous underground city made entirely of crystal. But they say that all who go into the cave are never seen again.

Z: I would send you to a safer place,

But against time we must race,

For Ponyville is hot as a frying pan,

And you must get water as soon as you can,

Let not the cave give you a scare,

For you will find no danger there,

The city lies just beyond,

Receive their aid and then be gone,

They will give you water if you ask,

But the way back is no easy task,

Some do go in and never leave,

This magical underground city,

On the one way out there is a gate,

And an ogre who will decide your fate,

(They can all see the ogre in Zecora's brew. He is quite large and muscular. He is clad in an armor chest piece. He has an awful scowl on his face as he clutches the key to the lock on the large iron gate where he stands.)

He mans the gate with lock and key,

And stays in a mood that is most surly,

He must approve a gift you give,

Or forever in Crystal Cavern will you live.

A: Forever! (shocked)

D: Forever? (anxious)

R: Forever? (repulsed)

T: Forever? (puzzled)

F: F-Forever? (scared)

P: Forever! (happily) (They all give her a startled look) What?

(They all thank Zecora and leave her hut)

D: We'd have to be crazy to go there!

A: We don't have a choice RD. Zecora's right. If we can't get more water to Ponyville by tomorrow, it ain't gonna be there much longer.

T: Then let's go. We have no time to lose.

Act 3- A City of Crystal

(The seven set out through the Everfree Forest.)

F: Do you really think that we'll be able to get past an (gulps) ogre? A big, scary, green, intimidating ogre?

R: He does sound rather dreadful doesn't he?

P: Nonsense, I'm sure that we'll be able to turn his big 'ole frown upside down.

T: We just need to talk things out with and be reasonable.

R: But didn't Zecora say that he will only accept a gift to let us through?

S: She's right. I've got a bad feeling about this.

A: Oh Spike, quit your frettin'. What we've got here is an emergency situation. Anypony with a lick of sense would understand our predicament. I'm sure he will too.

D: And if he doesn't, we can always (flies up and squarely kicks a tree with a loud Heeyah!) deal with him in other ways.

T: Let's hope it doesn't come to that.

S: Well, I've still got a bad feeling about this.

(They reach the end of the Everfree Forest and cross Trotter's Bridge following Zecora's instructions. They find themselves at the entrance of the cave. They all slowly enter. Fluttershy is trembling. All the sudden Pinkie Pie begins to twitch.)

P: Ear-flop, knee, twitch, and eye-flutter. That means that ...(Suddenly the cave closes up behind them.)

S: A door's about to close trapping us in. (He as well as the girls are scared.)

(Twilight's horn illuminates and the group makes its way to the end of the cave revealing the beautiful crystal city. All manner of creatures from Equestria walk through the busy streets of Crystal Cavern. Zebras, ponies, buffalo, giraffes, and antelope can be found.)

T: Would you look at this place!

F: Oh my.

A: It sure is mighty fancy

R: It's absolutely elegant. Oh the glamour.

D: Can we please get back to what we came here for?

P: What's wrong Dashie? Don't you think this place is awesome?

D: Eh ... There's just no room for flying. I need wide open skies and room to spread my wings. If this place wasn't underground, it would be about twenty percent cooler.

T: Rainbow's right. I wonder who would be to ask? (Suddenly a squire pony runs up to the group.)

SP: Presenting her majesty, Princess Mareian of Crystal Cavern!

(The Princess enters. She is wearing a blue and white robe. Her horn is brightly light along with her crystal cutie mark.)

PM: Greetings everypony welcome to Crystal Cavern. (She raises her hoof showing off the wonderful city which is just as Zecora had described it. It truly does have rivers, green grass, and buildings made of pure crystal. The city is the largest of any that the girls had seen, even Manehattan.) I rule over this entire underground nation. (She nods towards the cavern's ceiling which is covered in glowing crystals.) I make sure that those crystals provide light for everypony here. We moved here thousands of years ago when Night Mare Moon brought darkness over the land. We marched from the Mare Moon Castle and decided to live here in this very mountain where the crystals could provide light and we would be hidden from Night Mar Moon's wrath. It has its disadvantages, but we live here peacefully. Tell me. Whatever became of her?

T: Princess Celestia banished her to the Moon. When she returned not long ago, my friends and I turned her back to good using the Elements of Harmony. She rules alongside Princess Celestia once again.

PM: Splendid! But pray-tell why have you come here?

T: Princess Mareian on behalf of Princess Celestia and all residents of Ponyville, we humbly request that you allow us to take some of your water back to Ponyville. A great drought has hit all of Equestria and nopony else can spare their water.

(The Princess looks away with a deep expression of sadness on her face.)

PM: There is one disadvantage however, that is quite different than the rest. You see, when we checked to see if Night Mare Moon would come after us, we found that the entrance of the cave would close. The only other way out is through a tunnel that is blocked at the end by a gate run by the most disagreeable-

F: (with a frightened squeal) Ogre!

PM: Then you know about him. He has the worst temper and is very greedy. He demands a gift in order to pass through his gate, but so far, he hasn't accepted anything. We've tried everything, but his bad mood makes him see the worst in each gift, and he keeps the way blocked.

P: Sounds to me like he just needs a little cheering up!

S: So he's kept you trapped down here?

PM: Oh no my dear. Anypony who really wants to leave can usually sneak past him when he's asleep. (She giggles) Even the noisiest of buffalo couldn't wake him up.

D: But what about everypony that has gone into the cave and never come back out?

PM: Oh that's just an old mare's tale. They just sneak out with the rest of them. Of course several ponies carrying plenty of water are not going to be able to get by without waking him up. (Remaining optimistic) No matter! I'm sure he'll let you pass if it means saving Ponyville. Squire, gather some ponies to help these ladies take plenty of water home.

Act 4- A Gift at the Gate

(They are each saddled with two large buckets of water and accompanied by ten other ponies. Princess Mareian leads them down a tunnel outside the city. As they walk closer to the light, they see a large iron gate and the green ogre lying asleep against it. His loud snoring is unsettling and everybody present is scared. Princess Mareian awakes him.)

PM: Stomplout the ogre! (He grunts as he slowly begins to rise.) I request passage for these ponies. They have come to bring some water back to Ponyville to survive the drought.

SL: Well then, (His voice is booming and rough) they had better have brought me a nice present so I can let them through (a smirk forms across his yellow teeth).

PM: Really Stomplout, you go too far!

A: Yeah we've got to get this here water back to save our village.

T: It's OK Applejack. (Seeing that Stomplout is getting impatient) We ... uh ... (nervously) do have a gift ... um ... a great gift for you. Go ahead Rarity. (Nudges Rarity forward.)

R: Well, I (stutters) I have just the thing for you. I can make you an entirely new wardrobe. Yes, I think that you need a new ensemble to fit your very distinguished features.

SL: Well... (He pictures himself dressed in very expensive robes. However, he looks at his current garb and frowns.) Just what is wrong with the way I dress.

R: (Taken aback) Well nothing. It's just that... That dreadful suit of armor is rusty and clearly outdated. It completely clashes with the rest of your attire which is shoddy at best. The patchwork on those trousers is simply atrocious. (Stomplout begins to scowl and is getting angry at her, but she continues oblivious) I don't understand how someone who lives so close to high fashion could dress so-

T: (Seeing the ogre's growing anger cuts Rarity off) Thank you Rarity. Rainbow Dash, maybe you could do something a bit more (gives her a serious look) helpful!

D: Of course! Being the greatest flyer to come out of Cloudsdale, I can give you the most daring, death defying flight moves ever to be seen in Equestria.

(Rainbow Dash begins her newest routine, but the cramped space in the tunnel doesn't leave much room for her tricks and she even bumps into the rocky walls a few times. The ogre is unimpressed and stubbornly refuses to open the gate.)

T: Fluttershy, maybe you have something to offer? (She is growing desperate)

F: No. (quickly) Not a thing. (She ducks behind Applejack)

A: This here's crazy. You'd best be letting us through or I'll... (Stomplout rises to his feet and takes a few steps towards the group)

SL: You'll what? (He lets out a terrible roar that echoes through the cavern. Everypony is so terrified that they don't notice Pinkie Pie happily bouncing up to the green giant)

P: Rawrr! (She giggles as she tries to imitate his bellowing growl) Hahaha.

SL: (Furious) You dare to laugh at me?

P: Of course not, silly filly, I'm laughing with you.

(Stomplout bends over so that he is face to face with the sprightly pony. She still has a smile on her face)

SL: With me? I haven't laughed for at least a hundred years!

P: Well there's your problem... (Music begins as Pinkie Pie starts to sing)

Laughter in Your Heart

(to the tune of Free Electric Band by Albert Hammond)

When you are a grumpy gus and you are feeling down

Just remember that a chuckle can turn your mood around

'Cause there isn't anypony who likes a frowny face

And being blue all of time is a very ugly place

I tell that I know that there is one sure remedy

A little tiny snicker, ha ha ha ha hee hee

A good old fashioned giggle, that's the best place to start

'Cause all you need is happiness and laughter in your heart

When I was just a little filly working on the farm

I always thought some joy in life could not bring any harm

And so I threw a party that was guaranteed to please

And I cheered up my whole family with the greatest of ease

They say that laughter is the very best medicine

And that it can bring you out of any gloominess you're in

Just tell a joke or smile and give a little shout

"Cause the laughter that is in your heart is what it's all about

Now water is what our home needs and we can't do without

So won't you let us through your gate, come on and help us out

Just find a little kindness to help you do your part

'Cause all you need is happiness and laughter in your heart

(The ogre changes during Pinkie Pie's song. His surly attitude melts away as he finds himself laughing with the upbeat earth pony. His demeanor changes from bad to good.)

PM: So will you open the gate just this once?

SL: No! (They all gasp) I'm going to open it for good. All are welcome to pass. (He is still laughing as he removes the lock and swings the gate wide open) Thank you Pinkie Pie for showing me the value of laughter. And Princess ... I ... I'm sorry for denying you passage out of the mountain all these years.

PM: Apology accepted good ogre.

P: No problem. Besides, anypony who wanted to leave just had to sneak-(Twilight quickly puts her hoof over Pinkie's mouth to keep her from getting the ogre angry again)

T: Thank you ever so Stomplout. And thank you Princess Mareian. Ponyville will not forget what you have done for us.

PM: Not at all. Now hurry, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can save your home.

(Twilight, her friends, and the Crystal Cavern ponies load up their buckets and make their way out of the mountain)

PM: Feel free to visit anytime, dears (She calls after them as they trot down the path back to Ponyville.)

(They reach Ponyville not a moment too soon and pass out the water where it is needed. They refill the animals' ponds and irrigate the fields at Sweet Apple Acres. Everypony rejoices at the arrival of water, and Ponyville is saved)

T: Spike, take a letter please.

S: I'm on it. (He takes out parchment and a quill)

T: Dear, Princess Celestia. Today I learned a most important lesson about friendship. In saving Ponyville, I learned that when a situation looks bad, your friends' different outlook may make all the difference. Also, you should never assume the worst of others because anyone can change. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

The End


End file.
